Witch's Brew
by Nightshadowv
Summary: Kagome a young witch is after Vampire nail clippings. In her hunt she meets the dhampir Inuyasha who says he will help her if she sets him free.
1. Hunting we shall go

**Author's Note:** Hello readers! So this was created out of trying to fix my other story Daiyokai's Consort. Strange I know but stepping back and doing something else helps. Any way Witch's Brew is all about a witch trying to hunt down Vampire nail clippings. Again strange I know but oh well. Also their is the Casting thing it is just to let you all know what the characters are. Now than you and I both know I don't own Inuyasha. Well enjoy the story.

Cast: Just my take on the magical creatures in power or ability.

Kagome: Witch - they use potions and objects to channel magic through to change the world around them

Kikyo: Sorceress - they use spells and have no need of potions and object though they have a staff they use

Inuyasha: Dhampir - it is a half human half vampire

Sesshomaru: Day-walker - a vampire able to walk in the sun

Rin: Human - non-magical

Shippo: Familiar - they are employed by witches, wizards, ect...

Miroku: Warlock -pretty much a selfish wizard that does for his own gain

Sango: Reaper -they monitor the vampires, dhampirs, lycanthropes, ect...

Kohaku: Reaper

Koga: Lycanthrope King - ruler over all those that howl at the moon

* * *

Kagome yawned as she looked around the forest in the pre-dawn light. She was on the lookout for a vampire. She needed the clippings of its finger nails during the raise of the sun for the spell to work. She swiped the tears away as she pulled out a brew that would keep her up for a few hours more.

She stopped suddenly when she spit some out hitting the man sealed into the tree. He eyes widened as she took in his white locks that were slowly changing to black locks.

"My now this is interesting I come a looking for a vampire and instead come across a Dhampir." Kagome said laughing her head off.

"Pissed a Sorceress off did ya I can say it was some mighty good work done. She must have been powerful one." Kagome said patting the side of the tree. The spell zapped her good as she recoil from the bark that burned her after shaking the numb feeling off she sucked on her burnt fingertips.

Golden eyes blink open as he looks at her they close again and when they opened again they were a simple brown. He growled than at her showing off fangs that slowly turned into stumpy human ones. "Kikyo you evil witch I am going to strangle you!"

"Firstly Dhampir I am a witch but the one who seal you there was a Sorceress so get it straight. Second I am known around these parts as Ka-go-me so get it straight from now on." She said taking another sip from her brew she looked at the man.

"Well than witch release me from this tree!" He yelled out angrily.

She looked at him for a moment than at the magic that bound him to the tree. "It's going to cost you big time. But I will wave my fee if you know of a Vampire I can clip the nails of." The Dhampir looked at her strangely.

"What! Like I want to associate with those emotionless blood suckers! Let alone care to know where they nest." He hissed with anger as he tried to move past the enchantment that held him frozen in place.

"Oh but if I am not mistaken your hair color gave away your royal blood. I am sure your vampire parent had more than just you. And it would most likely be a pure vampire." She said poking him right on the nose.

"Fine I heard tails about my older half-brother a mean thing he is and a day-walker as well. And I am Inuyasha by the way so stop referring to me as dhampir in your head." He said giving her a pointed stare.

"Oh you are a sharp one aren't ya. Well Inuyasha tell me the name of this day-walking brother of yours." She demanded having read up on the widely known in the Night Life gossip magazine.

"Sesshomaru alright now release me now witch." Kagome rolled her eyes at the rude dhampir.

Walking away to retrieve everything she would need Inuyasha called after her. Ignoring the whines of the whelp she made her way to the portal. Which had closed and she found her helper sleeping soundly. Kicking her familiar awake with the tip of her boot she was happy to see him jump in surprise.

The amber colored fox looked up at the witch and paled a bit. He rubbed his front paw into the dirt as he realized he had fallen asleep on the job. He looked up at his Mistress who was frowning at him.

"You know that had I run into an angry vampire and tried to escape through the portal you were to be watching right now I would be dead." She said cross while pulling out a small pouch.

"Sorry Mistress I was so sleepy." He pouted before he hopped up onto her shoulder.

"Yes well lucky for you I have found a sealed dhampir!" Kagome exclaimed gleefully. "Now Shippo I will be in need of your help for this unsealing." She added as she scratched behind his ear.

"You mean I get to be in human form?" Shippo exclaimed excitedly.

She nodded as she said the spell to reopen her portal home. After walking through it she spotted the cozy place she called home. It was an old mansion that was broken down and looked absolutely haunted. Boards were broken and some looked ready to fall off while shutters hung by a hinge. The front garden looked in need of TLC and about twenty or so gardens. Moving by the weeping willow Kagome spotted the sprite of the tree.

A young woman with a willowy frame and hair that fell in loose waves that ended at her waist. Tears fell from her eyes and not missing the chance Kagome took out a glass vile to catch them in. Satisfied she capped it and looked up at the poor girl.

"What is the matter Willa?" She called up to the girl.

"I miss my family." Kagome nodded understanding that.

"Well why not create a few children?" She asked making the girl blush before disappearing.

Inside was just as bad as the outside as she jumped over holes in the floor that lead to a dangerous fall to the basement. Stepping over rotten board as well as crossing a thin plank over a gaping hole in the floor. Kagome hummed along while Shippo clung to her cloak.

She hopped out the window and walked along a well-worn foot path she had made. That led right to her work place. A small cottage that looked like it had some care with only a few broken tiles on the roof and some missing fence boards that blocked off the invasion of the back gardens.

Her work space was filled with many collected items with a cauldron bubbling up something. In the back was a small bed a dresser that had more things of interest for her on it. Shuffling through some papers and a draw of odds and ends she found what she needed to free the Halfling. Walking past the cauldron she dipped a spoon into it blowing on it before tasting the brew.

"Ugh awful what did you do to it Shippo?" She asked as she dropped a chicken foot into it.

"Only what you asked Mistress." The fox replied as she made her way back out the door but stopped turned to the left grabbing a stick as the door slammed itself shut.

Making her way back to the portal she sung a happy song of how her hunt for vampire nails was almost done. Moving through the low lying branches she could hear the half-breed going on about their deal. And freeing him making her roll her eyes as she obviously had no black thorns or a medallion stolen at midnight from a dead man's tomb.

"Will you shut you big trap already I had to go home and retrieve a few things." She grumbled as she began the spell.

Inuyasha could fell a tingling in his limbs as she chanted something under her breath. Her whole body glowed pink than blue before it settled on green. The tree groaned in protest as it spit the dhampir's body out of its trunk. The leaves shivered a bit as she repaired the damage that had been done saving the trees life from harm.

Walking up to it she smiled patting it lightly as she felt no trace of the spell left. "That's a good tree nice and strong. I wish you a long happy life." Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief as she walked away.

"Oi you're not even going to offer me a hand?" Kagome looked at him for a moment.

"I am all out of fresh and the dead man's I am planning to use their fingers." She said picking up a small fox. Inuyasha just shook his head at the strange woman that had freed him of the tree.


	2. Unwanted Visitors

I don't own Inuyasha. Well I hope you all enjoy. ^_^

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at the child following him her dark brown hair bounced along as she hopped down the street. Suddenly she turned and smiled at him making him wonder whether it had been the right choice in saving her. He was stopped in this though as a pair of siblings stood blocking his path. Both of them had a dark energy that hung around their body telling him that they were in fact Reapers.

"You have been summoned Day-walker." The female hissed at him with hate burning in her eyes.

While the boy stood there looking at his charge with an emotion he couldn't place. The frown on his face deepened as he looked them both over. Each wore a traveling cloak with the reaper insignia on the front. The woman he noted had a black choker around her neck with a silver cross with a red cat eye stone. He knew little of how one was ranked he had once been attacked by one with the same color stone. While the boy that he didn't like much wore only a simple wooden cross.

"I have no reason to see those fools." He said in a mocking manner just to get under the woman's skin.

The boy touched the woman's arm in a warning manner that stopped her. He smirked on the inside at having found the level of reapers having gone down in the last hundred years or so. Passerby's started to notice the exchange going on in the middle of the street and it seemed only the boy was fully aware of everything around him.

"I think it would be wise to move this to a place less public." Sesshomaru had no intention of following them.

Except that the boy bribed his charge with getting lunch and an ice cream. As they walked down the street they introduce one another.

"Rin thanks you for inviting Rin to lunch." Rin said with a missing tooth smile. While she put her hands into the front pocket of her orange hoodie.

"No trouble at all Rin and I am Kohaku and that is my big sister Sango." Sango shot him a dangerous look that said she didn't want him knowing her name.

They entered a quite bar that had some piano music coming out of it. Inside they found almost no one in it. Sesshomaru looked around and realized that the music kept unwanted persons out. Cleaver he thought as this was even new to him; he suddenly wanted something similar to keep others from bugging him with things that were no concern of his.

Sitting down a waiter came out looking at them like he never expected anyone to find the place. "What can I get you?" He asked looking at the silver haired man and inched away from him to stand next to the only human in the group.

Bam!

"I thought you said you knew where you were going! Admit that you are lost and I will help us get un-lost." Kagome growled as they passed the tall slim red tree for the fifth time today. She slammed the poor human Inuyasha into the ground as she said it.

"No!" He cried but she was sick of this.

Pulling out a wicked looking knife she looked at him and then at the silver blade. "Well you have until sundown. And then when you go vampire I am going to use this on you. Oh and there is no where you can hid from me so accept your fate like a man." She said pressing her thumb along the blade feather light and still drew a sliver of blood from her skin.

Inuyasha paled at the sharp looking blade and tried his very best to use his locating skills. That he had never used until today. While the sun moved along without mercy for his fate if he couldn't make his way out of this forest. 'More like a jungle.' Inuyasha silently complained to himself as he tripped over Shippo.

He had finally reverted back to his fox form and had stood frozen in place. When Inuyasha clumsily tripped over him; he saw red and attacked it. Inuyasha cried out in pain as the little fox took a bite out of him.

"Can't you keep that fox of yours in line wench?!" He yelled out while rubbing his hand on his now soar bum.

The witch looked at the dhampir and pinned him with a glare. After chanting a spell the closest tree suddenly started to move on its own. Its long limbs wrapped themselves securely around his body until he was incased in a giant wooden casing.

"I told you witch." She said having taking the word wench as a whole new level of insult.

Before she touch the ground with the stick that created a circle for summoning; five white puffs of smoke appeared. And when that dissipated five gold foxes that wore different colored outfits could be seen. They stood on two legs and looked at Kagome with awe as they awaited their orders.

"We await your order Lady Witch Kagome." Ippō the oldest said looking up at her as he saluted; he wore a blue vest with a red strip.

"Ippō, Jippō, Sanpō, Shihō, and Gohō your mission is to mess with him." She pointed to Inuyasha. "He is not to fall asleep, you may do as you like so long as he is still breathing when I get up at sunset." She said while reaching into the air next to her. Until it disappeared and then reappeared with a sleeping bag in hand.

The fox brother's smiled to one another as they looked at the one they were allowed to torture.

Rin looked at the big ice cream that was sat before her and she took a spoon to dig in. While she was occupied Sango took this chance to speak.

"The Elders have requested this and they gave me this to give to you." She said handing him a small white square with a seal in the shape of a star on it.

Opening it he read it over and frowned at what he had seen. 'Well if they want war than I shall not hesitate.' He thought as he read the one who had signed it.

"Tell the Lady Inu her son is at her command." Kohaku looked relived for some reason as he said this.

Rin moaned in pain as Sesshomaru carried her down the street. Her head lolled to the side as she held her tummy that was in pain. He sighed as he found the area he needed. Biting his finger a ruby red pearl of blood beaded to the surface; he moved his hand in a circular motion with a skilled hand. The air around them slowly changed as a glass like mirror appeared in front of him. Walking through it he was greeted by those who severed the Inugami family for generations.

They bowed humbly as he passed by them until he reached the castle. Jaken his trusted familiar greeted him with his shrill voice. "Milord your back sooner than you had calculated!" The small toad yelled happily.

Sesshomaru stepped on him and into the castle. "Come along Jaken." He said in no mood for the toad's personality.

He found what he wanted and that was a maid who passed by him. He could tell she was an Inu shifter and could be trusted with the task he had in mind. "Maid" He said in a calm voice yet the way she reacted he might as well have barked the order.

"Yes Milord what may I do for you." She asked bowing her head.

"Take Rin to the princess room also call for the doctor. And let none of the other servants near her." He commands before handing the small girl over to the white haired maid.

Brown…green… blue…red all four colors assaulted him as he closed his eyes. Before the feeling of pain bloomed in his mind as the tree that held him captive let him go. Kagome smiled seeing that the beast still lives.

"Good work boys I will make sure you all of you receive a treat next time I summon you." She said as the kids jumped up happily before disappearing.

'Now then I can finally start looking for that day-walking vampire for real.' She thought as she happily sliced Inuyasha's hand right open. A steady flow of blood fell from his limp palm as she let it collect into a pool in a small black dish. Grabbing the small vile of tears she collected just yesterday out of her cloak. She poured it into the blood making it turn blue. Next she picked up Shippo's sleeping form and pulled a whisker right out. Dropping that into the mix as well it turned transparent. The only thing she could see was the whisker floating above the black pool.

"Well now closer than I thought he would be." She was said to Shippo as she started to walk along then stop as she realized the dhampir was unable to move. "Ugh I have to do everything around here." Kagome mutter as she hissed something under her breath.

Sitting on the stick she brought along it slowly started to hover. Up higher and higher until there she was looking at the tops of the trees below. Inuyasha floated close enough that he wouldn't get snagged on anything that would slow her progress.


	3. Reasoning

Here is another one; Were-hound: is a human who has been bitten under the full moon. They have no thought only instinct until the full moon.

I don't own Inuyasha what a shocker right? No no it isn't now on to the madness of a witch hunting down a vampire for his nail clippings!

* * *

The flight hadn't been a long one but it had been heavy. Kagome felt drained after luging around an unconscious male that weighted over a hundred pounds easy. When she finally land he had wakened from his slumber that had been tortured by the kitsune groups she had sicked on him.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" He growled looking up at her in human form.

"Hm? Oh well didn't you know you should never insult a strong woman?" She asked as she paid for a room for the day.

"So you just strung me up like a rack of ribs and had those fur-balls attack me because I insulted you!" He yelled not believing what he was hearing.

"Yup pretty much now if you don't mind I am going to nap. Ah and don't try and run from me little dhampir." She nodded to Shippo who excitedly turned into his human form.

Green eyes that held the merriment of a fox, short auburn locks held back by a ribbon, with a short tail that puffed up in a certain way. "Hello dhampir I am Shippo your babysitter." He said with some laughter that pissed Inuyasha off royally.

* * *

Sesshomaru made his way out of the eastern portal this time as he made his way to visit his mother.

Who was at the moment expecting him and another to arrive shortly though they just didn't know they were invited to this little meeting. She grinned into the mirror that she used to see what she wished. And at the moment she found the young witchling interesting, as she thought the need of vampire nail clippings was a poor trade for her skills and knowledge.

She looked up from the mirrored image of the girl up to her son who was looking less than pleased to be here. Oh she just loved playing with him like this. "Hello my son have you been well. I am pleased to see your stubborn attitude has kept you well even in sun light." She said laughing a bit at her own joke.

Sesshomaru had to admit that her merry making was annoying at times. "Well as I ever am mother now do explain why you want me to kill off Kikyo, Naraku, Ryūkotsusei, and Magatsuhi." He asked wanting to know what was going on in her mind.

"Mm…" She hummed aloud. "…Well Kikyo has become a thorn in my side with having sealed your younger half-brother and killing other well-known dhampir's with influential parents of either the human or vampire half." Sesshomaru nodded at this understanding that you can't just kill a dhampir for no reason.

"Naraku is an up and coming changling that has been following Kikyo around like a puppy. But his actions are that of a predator and he must be stopped now before too many start to follow him." Again Sesshomaru nodded at her logic.

"Ryūkotsusei thinks that just because your father has been put to ground he can take up reigns in the west. This I know you wouldn't like so I decided that you may handle him under order of the Council." He could understand this and thanked his mother for the chance to take care of the cur in an orderly manner.

"And why have you order the killing of the King's Wizard?" He asked surprised that the council would attack one of high standing.

"He has become a Warlock that needs to be killed and soon as he is slowly descending into madness. We do not need him to go any further than that since those after are no picnic to deal with." She said making him wonder what she was talking about.

"Alright mother I find your reasons acceptable. I will do as you ask." He said but she held up her hand with a smirk on her pale blue lips.

"Wait my son you will be getting help this time round. And the one is much needed if you are to succeed in sending that thorn in my side to the netherworld." He raised a brow at her word that held anger.

But her pleasant smile returned as a young maid with a blush on her face announced the arrival of a Lady Witch Kagome. He wondered at the title and how a witch could be a lady as they usually ran in two different circles. The Grand Familiar Shippo who was Kagome's companion and his brother who he didn't want to see.

Kagome looked up at the building before her it was nice, and then she noticed the marking of a council member. Inuyasha noticed the name and started to complain about coming here.

* * *

"Why the hell do we have to go in there why not wait till that day walking bastard comes out." He pouted as Shippo gave him a pointed stare still in his human form.

"No we can go in I am a well-known witch after all." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at her bragging.

They came to the gate were a malicious barking were-hound was barking up a storm. One glare from Kagome and he sat back on his hunches. She smiled at the now quite night as she looked for the smarter guard who looked after the mindless beast.

"Halt who goes there." A male voice called out.

"Lady Witch Kagome and Grand Familiar Shippo are here to see her Ladyship Inugami." She noticed Inuyasha who looked ready to cut her with his now sharp claws. "Oh yes and the dhampir Inuyasha is with us." She added as an afterthought.

"The mistress has been expecting you. You may go on in your Ladyship." He said with a bow as he let her and her group in.

"Keh…" Inuyasha scoffed as the witch smirked at his obvious try at not looking impressed.

Shippo was hanging onto Kagome's shoulder as he looked at the place close up. It was like her place but in better shape and actually looked lived in. Kagome could tell Shippo was comparing her place to this one since she was as well.

The golden glow of the lights on inside made the huge place look welcoming. The door was open letting light spill out onto the porch as a maid bowed to them. "Welcome." Is all she said; before leading them to the area where her mistress currently.

The décor was light and vibrant for one of the night who never looked upon the sun.

Kagome smiled at the pair as she looked on at the silver haired pair in the room looking hungrily at them. Lady Inu returned her look with one of her own as she thought of the death of Kikyo. While Sesshomaru glared at his half-brother in distain at having to see him now.


End file.
